Biting Frost
by Akaifu
Summary: Eve (OC) gets somehow sent into the world of superheroes! And Joy! And wonders! And villains! Wait that's bad right? T for language. This story got a plot
1. Chapter 1

**Told yer all. Here you go; Little X-Men AU with an OC. Cause I don't think any mutant got her power(s).**

**I swear this is not an excuse to write Gambit stuff. I swear. This got a plot. Kinda. I just haven't written down the plot. Or the story... SO ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

><p><em>You should know the X-Men. And about mutants. You know... basically superheroes yet classified as 'evil' and 'dangerous' beings. Heck, they got their own species. Well... ever wanted to become a mutant and just... you know meet the X-men? Be there on thee adventures? I truly have.<em>

_Well... never wish for anything my friend, never._

YEAH! Summer! Don't you just love the heat and freedom in summer? Sure everyone does! But guess what? When your whole summer vacation have been about you sitting indoors blogging due to rain and wind it's no longer any fun. Or blogging is, but it's just after the first two weeks you will start being bored. And even lung for company.

Or most people would.

I don't really care; it's a habit for me to shut everyone around me out. I don't know why I just do it all time.

Anyways, I am Eve. Just Eve is all you need to know. I live in a small house in a small country. Yay Denmark.

I love superheroes, and of course super villains. I mean, everyone likes heroes, but what are they without a bad guy?

When you are a fan of superheroes, you however start dreaming about getting powers like theirs. Just flying... or transforming anything like that. However, you know it won't happen; Superheroes are not real.

Anyways back to the rain.

So... it's Thursday in July. There are great storm out there and since I have been bored in forever, I decided to go for a walk. Going to the forest probably can be considered a bad, but I did it anyways.

* * *

><p>"Dammit why did I do this again?" I mumbled to myself, I had become lost since I few feet away had tripped losing my glasses, in mud, breaking them. Basically, I were blind right now.<p>

CRASH.

Wait... Crash? Suddenly a boom followed the crash and lots of light surrounded the gloomy sky. "HOLY SH-" were everything I managed to say before I noticed a tree coming dangerously close and fast toward me, quickly I ran away. Or as quick I could, I'm a really slow runner.

So apparently, the storm now were a thunderstorm, great. "Thanks Thor" I mumbled referring to the Avenger from Marvel, god of Thunder right?_ Maybe he's lost around here... _I thought chuckling a bit, then remembering my situation. Right in middle of trees doing a thunderstorm, no good. Call me a nerd but I know that lightning strikes high points, and well... trees are damn tall.

_Okay if just I can find the little lake I will at least get out of the worse danger_ were a thought filling my head as I tried to find my way around.

A tall tree were towering over me I noticed, another crash. The tree had orange... red... flames. "Oh no... No..NO" I shouted at the sudden realization; forest fire.

Seriously why the HELL had I thought this a good idea again?!

If you ever wanna freak me out, just have fire near me. I fear it more than anything else in this world. More than horror, more than creepy rumors more than anything supernatural. Just keep fire away from me.

I backed off, not knowing what to do; I could only focus on the flames. You would think they would go out, but no. They quickly got to another tree, and then another. Suddenly another lightning hit and I fell backwards into what I after mere seconds realized were the swampy grounds of the lake being flooded. Good... trees far away... no danger... everything is good now I tried to convince myself, clinging my arms to my head crying. I didn't care about my pants becoming more soaked than they already where from the rain, if just the damn fire would disappear.

I screamed when another lightning bolt hit. The sounds were getting so loud... everything just were too high for my ears.

The pouring rain, the flames and the thunder.

I finally got myself standing up, feeling my eyes hurting, I stepped backwards feeling the mud and water starting to flood my shoes. Dammit, I would have lots of explaining to do at home.

I finally realized how far I were in the lake now, but too late.

My head hurt, it felt burning. The noises had become less loud... I felt myself walk around five steps away from the deep part of the lake before another lightning hit and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up on hard cold gray floor. Well did not expect that. I were wearing some white coat... dress thing. Not my jeans and shirt, not even my jacket. Well at least I might skip the cold then.<p>

Sneeze.

Strike over the 'skip the cold' thing. I got up looking around, apparently the person owning this place were a big fan of basic and clean colors. At least his whole place were gray, white, and black and guess what? A few places blue! Amazing. He got a _fantastic _color palette. Yeah no.

I felt my legs being weak and fell to the floor, okay no good idea standing then. Oh look, a little gray chair. Well it seemed too far away for me to walk, everything kinda did. So more looking.

I were in some sort of... cell. It reminded me oddly of the one Loki got in the Avengers, giant glass walls and everything. Expect if there is a door, it got to be invisible... or made of glass. Glass are meant to be invisible after all.

Well, I pushed myself and sat up, no need to be laying on the floor like someone have been sitting on you. I sat in my usual on-the-floor pose, aka my copy of 'The little Mermaid' that pose is fun to sit in. Like really funny. In addition, my legs will not fall asleep if I sit like that for a long time!

"So... anyone there?" I asked quietly, I then realized how pathetic that has to have sounded and cleared my throat "I mean it... you know kidnapping is illegal" still that annoying squeaky voice. Suddenly a door opened, well that went easy. And hey! It really had been invisible!

Well… my legs hurt less, SO TIME TO GET GOING!

I kinda expected it to just close as soon I reached it, just to taunt me. It didn't, it just stayed open. "Well... I'll leave then..." I said walking outside the cell "Wait... where my clothes are?" I asked the empty room, though it couldn't be all empty considering it (kinda) reacted on my questions.

"You will get them later," a deep voice said, I turned around myself several times expecting to see someone standing behind me, no one were there however. "Then why did you let me go? Why not keep me for whatever reason you kidnapped me until their dried?" I got no idea why I asked that, it just seemed... fitting.

"I never said you could leave, I just opened the door"

The voice were right, it had never said I _could_ _leave_, or anything like that. "... I'm not gonna go in there again" I replied, my head started feeling dizzy suddenly. "You don't have some water do you voice?" I held a hand on my head; wow, it were not hot... so I were not about to faint then, but then what.

"No" the voice replied suddenly.

I felt my eyes blinking slowly, when I opened them again I suddenly were in the cell, sitting on the chair. "What the..."

Wait... something had changed... I were wearing some sort of... collar. "Why am I wearing a dog accessory?" became instantly spoken from my mouth, without even thinking of saying so. I usually managed to think through some words however, it were not new for me to just speak suddenly.

"It removes all sort of powers from your use," Mr. Deep Voice said.

"Powers. Dude all powers I got is sitting on my butt blogging!" I snapped. I were getting irritated. Who the heck were this guy anyway?!

"No answer Mr. Deep Dark Voice?" I mumbled resting my head on my hands.

When did this end... I mean... It is better than laying in a swampy marshland but heck... just let me away.

_Maybe I am dead... that would explain the boring theme of colors... Maybe this is hell... no that's supposed to a burning place... underground..._

"Dude please tell me I can leave sometime soon? I'm getting bored here..." I said aloud, not thinking I would get a reply, but heck with it.

I were right. No answer. "Can I at least get a bed or something?"

Again nothing "Well nice talking..." I mumbled leaning back in the chair, a chair were better than nothing, or the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>PFFFFT that sucked!<strong>

**But yeah; I got a plot idea for this. I'm gonna go write that plot down.**

**...**

**...**

**I hate deep random voices don't you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently, the last chapter of this also were the longest thing I got of all saved things...**

**Anyways, All I own is Eve, my oc. All YOU own is... well I don't know, your eyes?**

**Also re-naming this to 'Biting Frost' I think, what do you all think?**

* * *

><p>"I have to use the bathroom," I said, my voice filling the silent room, "Like a lot" I added, as the voice did not answer. I still sat in the chair, swinging my legs a little. It were a rather tall chair I had noticed after trying to fall asleep on it.<p>

I am sure I heard the voice sigh, "Go right, and then left. There's a brown door, go in there," Mr. Deep Voice answered (I named him that)

The door opened again (quietly might I add) and I jumped off the chair walking out of the cell, true enough to the right there were a giant door. Funny how Mr. Deep Voice trusted me leaving the cell, of course maybe he thought I couldn't escape… Shrugging of the thoughts, I opened the door and walking right into a hallway, a nice looking one, tree covered floors and beautiful colored walls with paintings on them. I continued down the hall and noticed a brown door, true enough in there a bathroom were located.

So I did what girls do on the bathroom and walked back into the plain boring room, not seeing much reason to try and escape (seriously a little seven year old kid once hit me and I felt pain a half hour later, I wouldn't stand a chance trying to escape). "Hello Mr. Deep Voice I'm back" I shouted out loud before walking back in to my chair, "So what now?" I asked, just for any reaction. In addition, some conversation.

"No answer?" I mumbled, and then noticed the door closed, after it shut something... weird made noises. I looked around trying to make out the sound "Mr. Deep Voice? What is this?" I said walking a little around, suddenly I noticed a gassy smell... Did Mr. Deep Voice try to gas me?

Then it became black... yet again.

* * *

><p><em>"Blood levels are secure"<em>

_"Great, let's insert it"_

_"..."_

_"Operation complete"_

_"Good, unleash it"_

* * *

><p>I fully expected waking up on the cold floor in the plain old room again, but instead I were in a bed. A nice comfortable bed, with blankets and oh god the most wonderful and precious thing ever; PILLOWS.<p>

I pushed my face into a pillow enjoying the feeling of plush, feathery nice plush. I never thought a pillow could seem like such a majestic godlike thing, ever.

And suddenly the door knocked, by instinct I turned around looking where the sound came from, true enough a _real_ door were covering the wall. Not only that but paintings, what is with those anyways...

The door knocked once again, reminding me that someone were awaiting a reply. "Hello?" I asked sitting up "Come in?" I added staring at the door; it opened and in came a woman.

She looked like a typical 'secretary' woman, honey blonde hair tied up, a plain skirt, high heels and a top. Have to say it fit her. "You are awake, good", way to start conversation woman. "Please, the door over there..." she pointed to the right, another door stood hidden away a little "leads to a closet, you can find yourself some clothes, I am sorry to announce yours are... ruined"

Great, so I had to wear some stranger clothing.

"Just come out when you are ready miss" she continued then walk out closing the door again.

Okay, so first I get kidnapped and know I am here suddenly... great. Not confusing at all.

So I went into the closet, and heck it were bigger than the bedroom. Anyways I found a black undershirt (with little dark gray paw prints on it!), some jeans, white socks and an aqua blue hoodie. Well it fit my style of fashion, nothing.

I walked out of closet opening the first door "So... I'm finished?" I said to the woman, she nodded and made a gesture with her hand "Keep walking straight and you'll find the exit; Feel free to leave"

I didn't do much just walked straight all way, after about ten minutes I truly found an exit. In a business company? No time to think about that, I decided and walked outside, trying to ignore the stares the security people gave me.

So after walking a random direction outside at the streets holding a somewhat steady and fast tempo I finally stopped to thing.

When I had changed into some other clothes I had noticed something, I had small blueish bruises on my arms and legs. Something I remember I used to get after blood samples (I have a thing with fainting quite often, so I got several medical tests to see why)

These looked alike. Had Mr. Deep Voice stolen blood from me? Or just placed needles in me... horrifying thought.

Anyways I had started walking while thinking, still _why_ would the person do so, he removed the collar (I forgot to tell you that didn't I?) but used me as some sort of test subject...?

I sighed continuing to walk the streets, I bet you I walked for hours... suddenly I bumped into someone, I mumbled an apology and continued lost in thoughts, suddenly I noticed it were starting to be sunset... meaning it would be dark soon. And I had nowhere to stay.

Great.

Freakin Great.

I didn't even know what city or what COUNTRY I were in.

Amazing.

Perfect.

I leaned against a wall that I had walked at, slowly moving down to the ground sitting on the street. Maybe I should just sleep here, just for a night... I could continue walking tomorrow... maybe; I would get out then...

A shadow moved in front of me, well maybe it finally had become night.

"Don't got anywhere to go, kid?"

That voiced seemed familiar, have I heard it before. I glanced up, seeing a man.

It weren't easy to make out a face -well he were wearing a hat- and his clothes were simple...

"No, I don't." _So stop mocking me and leave me alone please?_

He just stood there, "How about you? Just gonna stand there?"

"Come along kid"

Oh great, another kidnapper? PERFECT. Except this guy actually _asked_ me to come along.

Or did he? Suddenly he bowed down taking hold of my arm pulling up "Come on" he mumbled and walked along the wall, suddenly we were next to a gate, a little sign placed next to it. 'Xavier's School for-' I didn't get to read more before I were pulled inside the grounds of the... mansion? This guy lived in a mansion?

Wait... _Xavier's School for... it seems familiar... ... isn't there a Marvel Location that used to be called 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' or something? But that's a comic-verse thing..._

My thoughts were shrugged off as I suddenly were inside the giant mansion, the guy able to be seen fully now.

And heck were I surprised.

Guy next to me were none other than Wolverine.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking this chapter.<strong>

**By the way; I will do 'writing' and 'art' weeks; this week I'll focus on writing~**

**Also, stuff. In addition, more stuff, I don't even know. This took me all episodes of Cry's Ib playlist, because I needed sound, and Cry got a dreamy voice... I mean... WE MEET WOLVERINE.**

**And yeah changing title to 'Biting Frost'**


	3. Chapter 3

**I now know why you guys like plots. They are much easier writing with, like a lot. Also having most events of this story in my head helps a lot XD**

**Also been writing events and putting 'em together, I think i'll have around 10-12 chapters in the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

><p>Some people hates meetings face to face. I'm one of those people.<p>

Well... I don't think anyone likes to sit face to face with a freakin telepathic person, what if he's reading my mind right now? I mean who wouldn't be nervous?!

I mean he's just sitting there... being bald. I don't know he's just... bald, so bald, like give him an eyepatch and you'll just think Nick Fury. Why is that so disturbing for me? Also WHY did Wolverine choose to have me see this guy first? Couldn't I just stay at a room for the night?!

The Professor cleared his throat, he definitely read my mind, "So what is you're name young lady?"

_Young Lady_ having a hard time not laughing at that. "Eve" I mumbled trying not to over think anymore, "and last name?"

_'Yay, last names. Funny story bro; You are a stranger.'_ "I prefer not telling you that"

He raised an eyebrow on that, "I see, what where you doing out on the streets?"

"I don't know, heck i'm not sure what city i'm in... wait cross that. New York right? Well minutes ago I were lost; Didn't even know what country" I replied leaning back in the chair, nice chair for once; Not like Mr Deep Dark Voice's.

"I see... and you want to spend the night here?"

"No, but you're friend out there..." I said glancing toward the door, referring to Wolverine. "Wouldn't let me sleep against you're nice little wall"

I swear if the guy says 'I see' one more time...

"You can stay here for as long you need, Eve"

Wow he sounded weird pronouncing my name, great. Wait did he just say I could stay? Like in... staying?

"I... thank you sir" I spat out, I never liked 'sir' and 'mr' and 'mrs' they sounded to formal for me, but I guess one does not simply call Professor X 'Charles, ma homie' or something like that.

And with that I got to stay at a mutant school. Yay.

* * *

><p>"DON'T YOU DARE!" Became shouted out loud in the lab, under the school of mutants.<p>

"I DO NOT LIKE NEEDLES! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"GET AWAY"

I know the guy told me it were safe; But honestly I hate needles. Hate. But yeah who likes having pointy stuff into the arms.

Oh god I stopped running, guy caught me.

Guy is big fluffy and got fur everywhere, doesn't ring a bell? Dr. Hank McCoy.

Well... he's cool enough; even though he got all that fur. And stings needles into people.

"I just need a blood test, just stay calm and it won't hurt that much" he mumbled irritated, probably because I punched him before I ran.

Not that my punches are very strong.

I glared at the needle as it slowly became red and full of my blood.

"Why do you need my blood?" I asked annoying, ever since two days ago I stayed at the school, but mainly I had been told to 'stay away from this room and this room and bla bla bla' probably because the people don't know anything about... I don't know... the fact that I know this school like my own pocket? At least it's history... and the fact its filled with mutants.

"Well, just need a sample" McCoy replied, I swear the guy is lying. I can just feel it.

"I will tell you the results later, just leave for now" He added smiling a little, so now I know that fluffy McCoy really do have fangs.

So I just walked out of the lab and went upstairs to a living room, been having out there recently, the school go a giant TV (perfect for Doctor Who and other fangirling subjects) however there were students in there, and since i'm very awkward among humans I went outside.

Time to stare at nothingness. "Yay..." I mumbled sitting on a bench, "Now what... been here two days, not kicked out yet that is..." I continued rambling to myself, not talking to the trees. God I had to be very bored.

"Probably because the Professor don't like kicking out innocent people" a voice said, coming from behind me.

Shocked I turned around looking at whoever dared to speak to the outsider.

"Logan? Shouldn't you be doing stuff?" Wolverine actually decided on talking with me, who knows why.

"Having a day off, how about you kid? Shouldn't you be at the lab?" He replied, "No, guy stole my blood. I don't see any reason staying there" I replied blankly. "So Logan... Will I ever leave this place?"

Didn't want a reply, so I just stood up leaving him there, though I didn't bother seeing if he followed me or anything. Just finding myself way back to the lab underground.

* * *

><p>Been a week. The Professor called me up to his office, maybe he finally were gonna kick me out?<p>

So yeah... i'm standing in front of his office, room... thing.

Knock Knock

"Come in" sounded the reply.

So I did, "You asked me to come? If it's to kick me out it's fine i'll just find somewhere else-"

"It's not, however i'd like to talk with you about something that's been bothering me"

"What?"

"The blood sample that we collected, is showing signs of you being a mutant"

_WHAT. WHAT. WHAT._

"EXCUSE ME WHAT?"

So I don't have anything against the idea of becoming a mutant. But... I don't have ANY powers! I MEAN FOR GODS SAKE. I'M A HUMAN BEING.

"The sample proves it; You got the X-gene"

"...Something's not right sir; I never used any powers, ever. I can't do anything superhuman, at all" I replied sitting in the chair looking at my hands, what did he mean me being a mutant?

"I am but another ordinary human... trust me I would know if I got any sort of powers"

I felt like some sorta freak... I don't got anything against mutants but god... what the heck?

"You may just not have used the powers yet, nonetheless I want you to stay at my school so you won't hurt anyone by accident"

Knowing my luck I will hurt someone anyways, heck with my luck my powers are probably just useless...

I were about to defend my species once more when an explosion were sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Also for you Avengers fans; Working on next chapter + making Bruce Banner one-shots~<strong>

**And remember; I LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**~~~~~~~~~~Eve's totally a mutant~~~~~~~bet NO ONE *note sarcasm* saw that coming.**


End file.
